clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Games
with blue facepaint and a gold medal at the Cave.]] , the only sport players needed to be a member for.]] The Penguin Games was a special event in Club Penguin. The news was released in The Club Penguin Times. It was modeled after the Olympics with Rory and Rookie as commentators. The party lasted from August 22nd to about 12:00 PM PST August 27th 2008. It is similar to the 2006 Sports Day Party. The Soccer Pitch was said to be a temporary Members only replacement for the Ice Rink, however it remained for both Members and Non-Members until the Ice Rink was finally brought back during the Christmas Party 2008. Prizes and Awards There were three free items at each of the penguin games: *Blue Face Paint (At the Pizza Parlor) *Red Face Paint (At the Coffee Shop) *Gold Medal (Only available after completing the three competitions) The medal was won by completing all the events, similar to the Fall Fair. There were 3 events: Marathon (Start from the Ski Village and the end is at the Cove), Three Lap Race at the Iceberg, and the Swimming Event at the Underground Pool. Members gained access to the Soccer Pitch as stated in Issue #149 of the Penguin Times. Rookie also stated that G had a surprise waiting for the Marathon runners. Other sports that did not count for the medal included Members-only soccer at the Soccer Pitch (also known as The Party), Ice Hockey at the Ice Rink, Sled Racing, Mancala, and Find Four tournaments. Another interesting note is that each color team had a central building or area, with Red's being the Town (mainly the Coffee Shop) and the Blue Team at the Plaza (mainly the Pizza Parlor). Music *Town, Ski Village, Mountain, Dock, Plaza, Forest, Cove *Pool, Sport Shop, and Iceberg *Coffee Shop and Pizza Parlor *Ski Lodge and Lodge Attic Trivia *The Dock sold ground coffee for two coins a cup at a Coffee stand. This was a joke referring to the comic with Ground Coffee. *Rory confirmed in the Penguin Times that you'd have to sweat for the prizes and there won't just be boxes of items before the party started. *Many penguins thought the Penguin Games would be like the Fall Fair. *The Mountain had a giant bonfire, similar to the Olympic Torch. *Oddly, the Night Club was not decorated. *The Ski Lodge technically counts as both team Blue and Red's headquarters, because there are two couches with the sign "Blue's headquarters" and "Red's headquarters". *Rory and Rookie were the announcers of the game. *Penguins could have brought the party back a year earlier in a party vote. However it did not win the vote. * Many penguins say that the Penguin Games will return in 2010 or 2012 since the Olympics is every 2 years (4 for every summer or winter Olympics). Gallery Of The Penguin Games Image:Soccerpitch3.png|Soccer Pitch. Image:Pgicerink.png|Ice Rink. Image:PGTown.png|Town. Image:Pgcoffeeshop.png|Coffee Shop. Image:Pgsnowforts.png|Snow Forts. Image:Pglodge.png|Ski Lodge. Image:Pgdock.png|Dock. Image:Pgskivill.png|Ski Village. Image:Pgcove.png|The Cove. Image:Pgforest.png|The Forest. Image:Pgbeach.png|The Beach. Image:Pgattic.png|Lodge Attic. Image:Pgmountain.png|The Mountain. Image:Pgplaza.png|The Plaza. Image:Pgpizza.png|Pizza Parlor. Image:Pgpool.png|The Pool. Category:Parties Category:Events Category:Club Penguin Category:Red Team Category:Blue Team